The present invention relates to a lever lock hold down mechanism for clamping workpieces to a miter gauge, as used in a table saw or band saw.
For cutting workpieces on table saws or band saws, the need for clamping workpieces in place during the cutting operation is apparent. Various types of workpiece clamping devices have been provided at the sides or edges, as well as in the slots of supporting work table surfaces of table saws and band saws. Such clamping devices may also include miter gauges for miter cutting or straight cross-cutting of workpieces, as desired. While several different clamping devices have been used in the prior art, they have not been as effective in the clamping of workpieces, as is desired.
The present invention is directed to a lever lock mechanism for a miter gauge, used in such equipment, that provides substantially improved advantages and features not heretofore available in the prior art, including those summarized below.